Stanchions, such as utility poles carrying electrical power lines, as well as supports for road signs and billboards, by virtue of their roadside position, are subject to collisions with motor vehicles, often traveling at relatively high speeds. The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety reports that of the 7,627 fatalities attributable to vehicle collisions with fixed objects in 2015, fully 12%, or about 915 deaths, occurred in collisions with utility poles. Statistics show that the number of fatalities has varied little year to year since 1979, which recorded over 10,000 fatalities due to fixed object collisions of all types. Furthermore, 40% of non-fatal collisions with utility poles result in injury. The cost of such collisions, including medical costs, disruption to electrical service, and repair of damaged poles tallies in the billions. There is clearly an opportunity to improve safety and crashworthiness of roadside stanchions such as utility poles and thereby reduce fatalities and associated costs.